shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Curse
Introduction Curse Aka Wave is the First Mate of the Fallen Pirates. Appearance He has Black hair that fall over his right eye and Dark purple eyes and creamy pail skin He wears Black Pants tucked in to Black boots, Around his waist is a white sash were like his brother he keeps his two swords. He also wears a black dress shirt except he wears his under a black buttoned up jacket with the inner coat being Reddish purple color. On his arms are silver bracers he also wears black gloves Personality He is calm and collective at all times and is rarely seen with a different attitude. Unlike his brother he os not a Womanizer and will only bed one if he feel like she's worth it of if he likes her. He has a code of honor that allows him to never kill an innocent person even if their his enemy he would rather disable them or crush their dreams. When in battle he can be considered very deadly and because the way that he moves while killing or disabling his opponents he earned the Name the Angel of death. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He uses orthodox Kenjutsu moves. Unlike Ghost, who uses improvisation and adaptation to win, He seems to rely on technical skill, of which he is extremely proficient. He is arguably one of the most accomplished swordsmen on the Ship, having survived fights with Creed, Tiger, and Ghost. Although many of these battles have ended on an inconclusive note, his ability to survive the encounters with these individuals is a testament to his abilities.Although he seems incapable of picking up skills with the same ease as Ghost, he often learns about an opponent's philosophy in order to determine their strengths and weaknesses. Alternatively, His reluctance to accept take on new fighting skills may be related to the purist attitude he goes about with his fighting style, as indicated during the Buggy fight. It also sets him apart from Ghost, who readily copies his opponent's fighting styles and moves into his repertoire. Therefore, it could be argued that his clinical approach leaves very little margin for errors in observation and anticipation, making his fighting style a very notable foil against Ghost's. Like Ghost he learned his style form a diary except it was written by a man named Jin, The style has no name so Ghost called it the Enjerukurai or the Angel's Cry. Marksmanship Average with a gun Hand to Hand Combat He uses Chinese Kenpō and along with his Devil fruit it makes a very deadly style. Physical Strength He can easily lift up a large building with just one hand and can crush boulders with a solid punch. Agility He is fast but only slightly faster than a an average runner, it should be noted that he would rather use his power over his strength. he is flexible but not as flexible as ghost. Endurance He can endure pain up until a broken hand because of the fights he had with ghost when they were kids. Weapons Like ghost he uses two katana crafted out of Kairouseki except one blade is a fire color and the other is silver with golden symbol carved in to it. Devil Fruit For further information: Konbo Konbo no Mi : Model Fire and Light http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Kami_no_mi The Konbo Konbo no Mi : Model Fire and Light (Lit.Combo Combo fruit) Is a Logia-Class Fruit that allows the user to turn his body into Fire or light. It was Eaten By Curse. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: He has excellent control over it which he can use to dodged a bullet from point blank range. Busōshoku Haki: He has good control over this he uses it to add more damage when fighting Haōshoku Haki: Doesn't Have this Relationships Crew Family Ghost-His Older brother whom he loves dearly and will stop at nothing until his goal comes true Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Unlike Ghost some of his past is known, When he was 6 his father passed away and from then on he watched as ghost was treated like nothing but garbage, sometimes he had to sneak some food to him because hey never feed most of the time. at the age of ten he along with Ghost found their Devil fruits as well as a diary of swordsmanship, at 11 they started to train and planed to become pirates in the future and at 15 he and Ghost set of to become pirates. Character Design the Same place i got Ghost from except a different character, forgot his name. Major Battles Ghost and Curse Vs Tiger and Blake(Won) Curse Vs Duelz(Won) Curse Vs Buggy Crew (Won) Curse Vs Ghost (Draw) Curse Vs Creed (Interrupted) Quotes There is a thin line between sanity and insanity and I have whiteout. to Ghost Shall I Kill you now or Kill you now....I Think ill kill you know. to Tiger ..............I...........Don't Know Him. to Villagers watching ghost propose to a candy store. Trivia Curse Chose his name because he thinks he should carry Ghost curse in his place. His favorite Words Are "Your an Idiot" and "Fool" Curse favorite food are ??????????? i don't know he never told me . Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User